Dalton
Rules No violence is permitted, by attack of any sort including discipline use or physical. Places of Interest 'River Raid Watersports '(Location) This business specializes in small watercraft - canoes, kayaks, sailboards and inflatable rafts, as well as SCUBA gear. Proximity to the river gives customers a chance to try out their purchases and, incidentally, shows passersby just how much fun it is. All manner of small watercraft are also available for rent; rates are typically $10 per half hour. Classes for operating these small craft are also available for a small fee. 'Miskatonic River Company '(Academics/Investigation 1 Site) Boat tours of the Miskatonic River are offered here. The route goes downstream to Kingsport Head, and upstream five miles. Along the way, sights like the Unvisited Island and the destroyed Bowen's Bridge (and the once-hidden tomb of wizard Sermon Bishop) are pointed out. An enjoyable three-hour tour for up to twenty people, it costs $10 for adults and $5 for children 12 and under. A special "Haunted Harbor" cruise runs from mid-October through to Halloween, sailing out to the spot where the infamous Devil’s Reef once jutted out through the green waters of the Atlantic Ocean. 'Peabody Retirement Home '(Feeding Ground 2) “Gracious Retirement Living.” Studio, one-bedroom, and two-bedroom apartments for the senior sect. All-inclusive, semi-independent living with chef-prepared meals, barber & beauty shop, shuttle bus for local trips, weekly housekeeping, laundry, and banking. A registered nurse is on property 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. As specified in the will of Eleanor Peabody, esteemed founder, fully a third of the 40 apartments are subsidized by her substantial trust to enable financially disadvantaged seniors decent living in their twilight years. Incongruously displayed above the central lounge’s fireplace is a WWI vintage .30 caliber machine gun, donated by departed but not forgotten longtime resident Stanley Harrington. 'The Grotto '(Intimidation/Streetwise/Larceny/Socialize 1 Site, Feeding Ground 1) A darker, danker pub for serious drinkers. The television is always on a news station, which prompts the occasional outburst from a patron, and the occasional fist fight. Many sailors enjoy this locale. Dark, scarred wooden booths line one wall of the establishment; those who huddle over mugs in these dim quarters do not wish their conversations overheard. 'The Union (Club) '(Socialize 3 Site, Feeding Ground 5) Dalton's premier gay club, The Union has a huge following of gay men, lesbian women, and shiek girls looking to dance without boys bothering them. The club is legendary for promiscuous liasons and the police have tried to sting or shut it down numerous times on allegations of prostitution, but the GLBT community freaks out and knocks down the doors of city hall every time it happens. They heavily promote safe sex, and there's free condom AND dental dam dispensers in all four bathrooms, and in the area colloquially known as 'the playroom', which is just another section of poorly lit club without a bar. When empty, the place is skeevy, looking more like the converted warehouse that it is, but when the crowds are in, you can rarely even see the floor. 'Fresh Catch '(Socialize 3 Site) Fresh Catch is one of the more up-scale restaurants in town. Its wide bay windows look out over the river, far enough upstream from the factories that it's still pretty and idyllic. The stone walls are irregular, made from bricks of seemingly ever variety of 'rectangular', slotted together like a jigsaw puzzle. The square wooden tables are set with white linen napkins, which match the curtains that hang here and there throughout the restaurant - the primary purpose of which is to section off parts of the restaurant not currently being used, though occasionally they provide at least the illusion of privacy for a particularly large party. This is New England Seafood at its best. The clientele are mainly tourists and wealthier locals, and those who come here on dates usually do so for anniversaries, birthdays, or because they intend to propose. 'Arkham Bowladrome '(Socialize 1 Site ) A Rivertown fixture since 1956, when an old chapel owned by Miskatonic University was sold off. The church was demolished and in a feat of cost-saving, the bowling alley was constructed using the same bricks that had been the church. The Bowladrome has 25 gleaming hardwood candlepin lanes, and in addition to this there’s a cashier’s desk where one can rent bowling shoes and buy cheap coffee, and several old pinball and vending machines near the back wall. The place hasn’t changed much since it opened, and has resisted computerized scorekeeping. On Saturday mornings, the local-access cable channel hosts “Saturday Morning Roll-Off ” from the bowladrome: talented local bowlers compete for cash prizes. The show has a modest following. The place is popular with seniors from nearby Peabody Place, who have a long-standing Monday night league. 'Nitrous '(Socialize 2 Site, Feeding Ground 3) Known as 'the pick up bar', there's no place to sit inside Nitrous except at the bar. Actually a night club, this is where twenty somethings go to get some strange, picking up one night stands and whisking them off to the four corners of the city to take advantage of the poor lighting and cross-the-street proximity of the Red Roof Inn. 'Red Roof Inn '(Housing, Streetwise/Stealth 1 Site, Feeding Ground 1) Across the street from Nitrous, the Red Roof does a tremendous trade in no-tell service. The franchise has a long standing lease in the area, which they took over from a Ramada Inn in the early 90s, and they struggle constantly to up their image and shush their loud-sex patrons. X and Pot dealers are super common in the parking lot, and it's also very easy to score rufies, LSD, and GHB around the area. There've been several rapes in the hotel, as some patrons go from room to room looking for passed out post coital targets. Category:Dalton Category:Rivertown Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Rack Category:Feeding Grounds Category:Streetwise sites Category:Stealth sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Intimidation sites Category:Larceny sites Category:Academics sites Category:Investigation sites